Saving Grace
by Phoenixfyretail
Summary: Mu is a transfer student, but one who hides many secrets. Who better to solve this man of many mysteries than our favorite grumpy doctor, Umeda Hokuto? Umeda x OC


Musafasiki Raikki "Mu" pronounced Mew

Short black spiky cut (long dark hair?)

School uniform/ Senior at Osaka High

Boots for sure

Musician

Intersex

Warm, sensitive, and very quiet spoken/ doesn't talk much

Athletic, Aikido

Male

Likes males, doesn't quite know what to think of Umeda yet.

Motorcyclist

A note about this piece: it contains graphic descriptions and some disturbing sexual content. It mentions conversion therapy, and different people have different views. If you don't agree with my point of view, please exit. Flames will be deleted. Hate reviews will be deleted. If you have anything against intersex people, or transgenders, please exit.

Thanks.

Phoenixfyretail (Emrys Frost)

He silently entered the classroom after Sano and Mizuki, who were both in smiling conversation about his recent high jump record. He sat in a back corner seat, by the window, and opened his book, ignoring everything else. His dark bangs hid his dark blue eyes, and he went completely unnoticed for a while.

When the classroom filled up, only Kayashima noticed the new person in class, and only because he was sitting right in front of him. Kayashima felt rather than read the new ones aura, and he found it... Interesting. It was brave, strong, but very...weary. It was almost as if the male was overly aware of everything.

Class started, and Umeda stormed in, much to everyone's shock and Mizuki's delight. She just loved Umeda sometimes. Now it meant she didn't have to deal with her crabby history professor. He took roll, and didn't notice the new person yet. Kayashima didn't say anything yet. They would eventually see him.

Umeda noticed him. A small dark figure in the back corner behind Kayashima. He was taking notes like Sano, only recording the important things. Interesting.

"The date when Hitler was elected Chancellor. Who knows?" The boy in the back raised his hand. Sano did as well, but Umeda chose the new student.

"In the back. Stand."

Everyone stared. Sano in particular, who was very surprised when he hadn't been called on, given that he hadn't seen anyone else raise their hand. He had been called on in class, and he had given the correct answer, which no one else besides Sano knew. Umeda, who was the temporary substitute history teacher, sighed and nodded.

"Correct. May I have your name?"

The male looked down at his desk briefly, black bangs shielding his dark eyes. Then he looked up and spoke, his calm, quiet voice, giving him the sound of someone much older.

"Musafasiki Raikki. But please, call me Mu."

Umeda nodded, and Nakatsu gasped loudly and pointed, stuttering in his stupid way, "T-T-t-the Aikido black belt?"

He ignored him. Umeda hit him square in the head with a well thrown book. Class continued. Mizuki watched interestedly, taking notes, wondering about the new student. Sano took notes quietly, Kayashima read auras. All was normal.

Later~~~~

Umeda was walking home, a lit cigarette in between his fingers, when he heard it. There was the gentle rustling of feet in grass, coming from the field to his left. He looked over, and his jaw slightly dropped, cigarette falling from his fingers.

The boy was the definition of graceful, his stance perfectly balanced, as he went through the katas, hair tousled over his eyes. Umeda watched, leaning against one of the trees by the gate to the field. As he watched, he noticed that the boy, Mu, was actually not following any particular katas, he was combining Aikido with dance, just for fun. He demonstrated various blocks, a few kicks, and gracefully kicked over in a reverse aerial, landing neatly on the balls of his feet, before swirling around and stopping briefly. His hair ruffled the soft wind.

He leapt up, arching his back, kicking over and landing a neat backflip, using his extra momentum to spring over in a back handspring. He landed on his toes, swirling and leaping into a jackknife, then landing again into a perfect aikido stance. He was dancing. A deadly dance, but he was dancing to some unknown beat.

Mu ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the black shaggy strands of his bangs before he pulled off his gi. He was wearing a black tank top underneath, and he flipped the white garment over his shoulder. He sighed, and turned to walk back to the path. He looked up, and seeing Umeda there, the younger froze, eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

Umeda laughed, and walked forward, coming closer. "That was quite the performance."

Mu nodded. "Thank you." He wasn't looking at Umeda.

"I saw most of it. You look like you have the makings to be a athlete. Why not join the track team?"

To his surprise, the male shook his head firmly, eyes darkening.

"I'll never join the team again. Not after what they did to me." His eyes glinted in fury, and he turned and left. His swift steps lead him away from the field, and he stormed back to his dorm. Umeda stood there for a while, wondering what he was talking about. He smirked evilly and lit another cigarette. Looks like he had some digging to do.

The next day, he had to teach history again, so he angrily walked down to the history classroom. The students were all making a ruckus, but interestingly, there were two spots of calm. Sano and Mizuki, (who were talking quietly with each other, mizuki sitting backwards on her seat) and on the other side of the classroom, by a window, Mu. Who was completely ignoring everything by the looks of it. Great.

He took roll, and then presented a history lecture which had most of the students scrambling to take notes fast enough. Mu and Sano were just fine. The bell rang, and Mu shot up like a lightning bolt, and was out of the class faster than most could close their books. Sano and Mizuki looked at each other, eyebrows raised. Umeda furrowed his brows and quietly followed, curious as to what Mu was up to after class. He never found the boy, even after an hour of searching. He sighed, and returned to the med bay.

He searched through his millions of files, (more like 350) and eventually found Mu's. He opened it, and began to read everything presented to him. His was substantially thicker than most, and when he read through it, most of the papers were from therapists, his analysis all said essentially the same thing. The boy was troubled and clinically depressed, he needed help, and was refusing the medication. Two were surgeries, one was to repair a torn Achilles' tendon in his left ankle, another was a... Mastectomy?

He checked Mu's basic files. His gender was legally listed as male. So why did he have a mastectomy? Why would he need breasts re-...ah. The boy was either transgender or intersexual. He checked the therapist files again, and discovered something disturbing. Before he had gone to people who actually qualified as therapists, his parents had forced him through conversion therapy trying to get him to be a girl.

Conversion therapy, the highly abusive and and psychologically destroying thing it was, has that effect on everyone. Many parents will force their transgender or intersex children to go through it, and many end up psychologically unstable, or they end up committing suicide, convinced that they no longer have a place in this world, and they are worth nothing.

No wonder he was so bitter, he was male in heart, but his body betrayed him. And his parents. Anyone would be bitter after that.

But what did the track team do to him? Mu was infuriated when he suggested it. He read the tendon surgery papers completely. It was listed as a track accident. Apparently, he had caught his ankle on something and ripped it off the bone. Could've happened. But it didn't explain the hatred and the, 'I'll never go back. Not after what they did to me.' Umeda sighed. Time to put the detective hat away for now.

He put the file away and was packing up, when Mizuki came in. He looked up. The girl was deathly pale and was panting. "Sensei! Come quick! I don't know what he's doing, but it's dangerous!"

Umeda ran after her, grabbing his emergency med kit. Together they charged out of the school building and toward the track field. Umeda's heart clenched painfully when he saw what was going on. Sano was pinned against a wall, but Mu was surrounded by 6 other high school students. They weren't from Osaka, but they were big, brutish, and ugly. Mu was standing calmly, hands by his sides, but Sano was struggling, straining to go help. His eyes raged.

"What are you gonna do pretty boy?" One of the brutes sneered. They burst into howling laughter. Mu looked at him with a level expression, yet there was a darkness to his expression that made them slightly step back.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, voice colder than ice. One guy sneered stepping forward.

"On your knees. Beg me for it." He gestured to his erection in his pants. Mu's eyes blazed with cold fury. Sano looked away in disgust. Mizuki hid her disgust in the back of Umeda's jacket, and he held her behind him. There was no way he could've seen what came next.

Mu turned away, his head dropping in defeat. They sneered, lowering their guard and reaching for him. That very instant, he whirled, slamming him in the throat with a powerful left hook, sanding the brute flying. The man hit the ground ten feet away, gasping for air. The rest of them stared in comical shock.

"Wh-eh-whaaaaat?! Get him!" Mu stood there, shaking his hand, a self satisfied smirk on his face. He death glared them, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"You guys ready?"

They charged him. Big mistake. Mu took them down, he jackknifed two of them, and kicked another out of commission. One charged at his back, with a knife, and he grabbed the mans hand, throwing him over his shoulder. Another came at him, swinging a knife at him face. Mu leapt back, dodging from side to side, desperately avoiding the silver blade. Sano, Mizuki, and Umeda all stared in amazement. Mu ducked, and scythed the other boy's feet out from underneath him, and when he fell, Mu kicked the male away from him.

The last one charged him, and threw an expert punch. Mu danced backwards, and frantically was dodging punches and kicks. His opponent was moderately skillful, it appeared he was in some karate club or another. They separated, Mu standing calmly, facing his opponent. The other was smirking, slouched cockily.

"What are you gonna do now, pretty boy? You couldn't beat me before, you pussy." He was totally confident in himself.

Mu had the most evil look Umeda had ever seen on a humans face. "Say that again Kanto, I dare you."

"You pus-UGH!" Kanto never finished his sentence, as Mu had charged forward and hit him with the old Nose, nuts, and guts treatment. His knee in his groin, elbow in his nose, and fist in his solar plexus. The man flew back into the ground, groaning in unconscious pain.

"Six down..." He muttered, racing for the other one holding Sano. The brute turned, letting Sano go and when he went to punch Mu, he flicked out his knife, slicing deeply into Mu's shoulder. Mu let out a deep grunt of pain, and went to kick the man into oblivion, but Sano beat him to it. Sano slammed all his might into a right hook into the man's face, sending him into dreamland.

Umeda heard Mizuki's yelp of horror behind him, and he squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

Mu dropped to one knee, panting harshly, one hand clenched tightly over his wounded shoulder. Every single one of the brutes were unconscious. Umeda and Mizuki raced over to Sano and Mu. Sano was crouched down next to Mu. He helped hold the wound closed, his hands were already covered in blood.

"Pull...the knife out." Mu managed to gasp out. Sano nodded, grabbing the knife. He pulled it out in one smooth stroke, and Mu let out a deep, growling groan of agony. Sano helped apply more pressure to the open wound.

"Thank you. For saving my life. I've never seen anyone do that before." He was visibly awed.

Mu smiled wearily. "Glad you're not hurt."

"Sano!" Mizuki cried, jumping into his arms. "Thank god you're okay!" Sano caught her, smiling softly.

"I'm fine. You have Mu to thank for that." Mizuki scrambled over to Mu. "Thank you so much!" Mu nodded, not quite certain to say. "Umeda's here. You'll be okay."

Umeda bonked him on the head when he reached him. God, Mizuki was fast. "That was amazing." He said, doing a brief examination of his wound. "Six inches in length or so, and deep. This needs cleaning and stitches. Come on. Back to the health room."

Umeda offered a hand to Mu, and was astonished when Mu took it, hauling himself up, panting from the pain. Together as a group, they got to the health room. Umeda helped Mu to lay down on a hospital bed, the exhausted male collapsing gratefully onto the softer surface. Mizuki tugged off his shoes, and Mu sighed in relief.

"Thanks." His arm was bleeding badly, blood dripping onto the sheets and his shirt sleeve soaked. Umeda came back from where he had been raiding the medical cabinet for the stuff he needed.

"Move." He instructed Sano. He was in full fledged doctor mode now, and he set his supplies down. He selected his scissors, and began cutting Mu's shirt off, he tore the fabric off, and he focused on the wound. It was located underneath his collarbone, on the right side, extending to the top of the bicep. He quickly injected several shots of local anesthetic, and pressed a cloth over the wound, wincing at the deep groan of pain from his patient underneath him.

Mu clenched his teeth in agony, but slowly relaxed as the anesthetic kicked in. He laid there breathing in relief. Umeda pulled the blood soaked cloth away, and prepped his needle and thread. Deftly, he administered the 27 stitches necessary to close the wound. He bandaged Mu's chest after getting him to sit up, and sighed in relief. He took vital signs and leaned back, studying the exhausted male. Mu laid back down.

"There. You're not in danger of dying, but you need to not move for a good long while. Sleep here tonight. I'll check you over tomorrow morning. Do you need anything?"

"No. Just sleep." He closed his eyes, trying to relax. Umeda waved Sano and Mizuki away.

"Alright. Sleep here. I'll get you tomorrow morning. Call on that phone there if you need anything. I'll write down my number on the desk."

"Mmph." Came the mumbled reply. He was already half asleep. Umeda smiled softly, and wrote down his number on a notepad, leaving it by the phone. He flicked off the lights. Then, gathering up his jacket and bag, he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

The next morning-

I walked into the health room, and stared, the door shutting behind me. Mu was awake, sitting calmly on the bed, listening to music. His eyes were closed, the earbuds in, and he was still shirtless. The bandages were clean, a good sign, and he appeared to be in no pain. He was clearly enjoying his little patch of sunlight though, he was sitting directly in the center of it.

I walked to my desk and flicked on the lights. Mu started, jumping a bit, and whirled around, glaring accusingly. I laughed, and sat down in my chair, smirking at his death glare as he tried desperately not to start laughing. He cracked after about thirty seconds, turning away to hide his laughter. I laughed harder with him, and poor Mu was trying not to laugh too much, as he was still injured.

I relished in the boy's laughter, I figured it must be rare for him. Given just his medical history, and the fact that he was clinically depressed, he needed it. It was deep, throaty laughter, it sounded like it hadn't happened for a while. I examined the bare torso before me. He was well built and muscular, his shoulders broad and his back defined. He turned to face me, and he was still slightly smiling. His chest, oh wow. He was muscular. He had the basic dips for a six pack, and his pectorals were definitely there.

But the scars. There were two massive ones underneath his chest, where breasts had been removed. He had another on his hip bone, and another across his stomach, just below his navel. And now there was going to be another, across his shoulder.

He caught me looking. I looked at him. He stared back at me. "Do you want to know?" He voice was soft, gentle.

"Will you tell me?" I asked, not quite sure if I was hearing correctly.

"Yes." He touched the ones under his chest, using his good arm. "These came from having my breasts removed, as you know."

I looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"Ahh... Don't be. They never loved me anyway. Such is the curse of spoiled ass rich parents. I was only born so I could inherit their fortune. They wanted me to be a girl. I ran away, to my grandmother, who understood, who put me in actual therapy and got my breasts removed. I love her. That's who I live with." He smiled slightly at me. "You'd like her. She's a neat lady. Tough as hell too."

I smiled, thinking about who she could be.

"This was from a fight." He touched the one on his hipbone. "I've had it since I was eleven."

"And this, was where they took extra tissue and rebuilt my chest after they removed my breasts." I nodded and walked over. "Thanks for telling me. Now let's get a look at that wound. If it's in good shape, you can go to class."

He nodded and let me remove the bandages, and I inspected the wound. It was healing well, beginning to scab over. Good. I re-bandaged it.

"Go get dressed and cleaned up. Don't use your right arm. Take it easy. Come see me after class. Take this now." I tossed him a painkiller, he caught it with his left hand, and took it with the offered glass of water.

"What you did yesterday... That was a good thing. Thanks for saving Sano."

"They weren't after Sano. They were after me. They just used Sano as bait." He turned, and left heading back to his dorm. I stood in open mouthed shock, staring after him. He had put himself in deliberate danger to save someone he barely knew.


End file.
